


Seizing the Moment

by princessfrogs



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Holodeck, Velocity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessfrogs/pseuds/princessfrogs
Summary: After getting beaten at Velocity again, Seven is advised to let herself live in the moment. She takes the advice in her own way, and something wonderful blossoms from it.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Comments: 25
Kudos: 63





	Seizing the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written as an adult, and my first Voyager fic ever. Though I consume massive amounts of Voyager content. Also I'm not exactly sure if this is what happens when your holodeck time is up, but I assume it would go something like that. Please be kind, and maybe leave a comment if you have the time! <3

The disk exploded and the computer’s voice rang out.

“Game point: Kathryn Janeway.”

The captain smiled wide at her Velocity partner, arms raised in victory.

“And that was with an untied shoe!” She exclaimed, allowing herself to gloat a bit, for no other reason than to see Seven’s reaction. The blonde woman got to see a side of the Captain she seldom revealed to anyone, and she cherished the chance to be herself.

“Well played, captain,” Seven conceded, nodding, and a disappointment colored her voice that only Kathryn would be able to pick up on. Kathryn smiled in return. As she knelt down to tie her shoe, she saw the figure of Seven of Nine come closer and stand over her. She tried to focus on the knot she was making rather than the incredible woman towering above her.

“When would you like to meet next, Captain? I require sufficient time to practice,” Seven asked. At this, the Captain smiled, standing to meet the former borg’s soft blue eyes. Ever tactile, she placed a hand on Seven’s shoulder.

“It’s not about practice, or skill, Seven, it’s about getting out of your head and allowing yourself to be in the moment.” She tucked a loose strand of hair behind Seven’s ear, coming close to but not allowing herself to caress her soft cheek. If she didn’t know any better she would think Seven had leaned into her touch. She shook herself from the thought.

“Getting lost in a moment and allowing yourself to seize it is when the true range of human experience unfolds. When we act without calculation, but on feeling or instinct.” She saw the wheels spinning in Seven’s head, and she realized she hadn’t taken her hand away from the woman’s face.

“I see.” Seven stated, and Janeway could almost see a lightbulb appear above her blonde head. Then it seemed that time slowed down as Seven closed the distance between them, softly brushing her lips against the captains. Janeway’s heart leapt right out of her chest and landed in her stomach.

As Seven pulled away Janeway muttered, “Seven, what-“ but she was cut off by the matter of fact statement.

“I am following your advice, Kathryn. Seizing a moment.” Panic rose in her voice as she realized this may have been a mistake. She needed clarification as she often did on human interaction. “Do you wish for me to continue?” She whispered. She could not stand the thought that she had just tainted the most important relationship in her life. That she could have read the signs wrong and lost the only person who truly knew her.

That person stood slack-jawed and staring wide eyed at the woman she had come to love. She nodded, it was all she could bear to muster as the pure joy of this revelation washed over her. The panic left Seven’s eyes and was replaced with- hunger? Janeway had never seen her look like this. Before she could question it she was being backed into the wall, and Seven’s lips were on hers again. She was flying. The shock wore off and she kissed back fervently, bringing her hands to soft blonde hair as Seven caressed her waist. Her lips were softer than she ever could have imagined, and much more skilled. She let out a soft moan as seven bit her lip lightly. Seven cataloged the response for use at a later date.

Just as Seven began to lift Kathryn off the ground and hold her against the wall, the Velocity court dematerialized and the computer chimed. Kathryn loathed to do it, but she pulled away, desperate to keep some form of order and not get caught kissing her Astrometrics Officer.

“It seems our time is up, darling,” she husked, breathless from both the sport and what followed.

“I wish to continue.” Seven stated, disregarding protocol as usual. Whatever the borg form of pouting was, she was doing it. Janeway chuckled and cupped the taller woman’s cheek.

“We can continue in my quarters.” She replaced her hand with a soft kiss on Seven’s cheek and pulled her towards the holodeck doors. The women shared small, intimate smiles as they walked back to the Captain’s quarters a little faster than usual. They were eager to seize this moment, and many moments to come.


End file.
